Wish Upon Two Stars
by Phayte
Summary: To let one go is to recieve one you truely love


Wish Upon Two Stars by Ryokocat  
  
**Disclaimer** three words: I DON'T OWN  
  
"It's over and done  
  
But the heartache lives on  
  
Inside"  
  
Ryoko sighed sadly walking through the woods. Why, why was she still here? Sure, everyone thought things had gone back to normal, but feelings just couldn't be ignored.  
  
"And who is the one you're clinging to,  
  
Instead of me, tonight?"  
  
Her whole life came crashing down on her that day she saw them kissing. And now, he passes it off as if it were nothing, just a fluke, but she knew, how much he yearned for her, the one that stole him away from her family.  
  
**  
  
Looking up at the stars, Ryoko reminisced. She wanted to go back to the days when she was a carefree pirate, when the only thing she had to worry about was her. The stars were her happiness. Why did her heart have to find love in him? Personally, to her, it sucked, hurting like this. Some say it's better to have loved and to have lost than never to have loved at all, but to Ryoko, it'd have been better not to love him at all. She wanted someone else back, now that she thought of it. Tears began to fall from her bright yellow eyes, but he was gone now, torn away from her by obligations of his own destiny.  
  
"And where are you now,  
  
Now that I need you  
  
Tears on my pillow  
  
Wherever you go"  
  
Ryoko wiped her eyes, no, she couldn't cry, her reputation wouldn't allow her to, and he wouldn't want her too.  
  
"Cry me a river  
  
That leads to your ocean,  
  
You'll never seem me fall apart"  
  
Emotions, to Ryoko, they were only something to cause pain to her.  
  
That blonde haired menace was sleeping now, but when she awoke, she'd probably look like his love. And again, he'd forget all about Ryoko, and the rest of the family. If only she could get the others to understand that this is the way emotions worked, but they won't listen, they only tell her it's just her broken heart and it will pass.  
  
"In the words of a broken heart it's just emotions  
  
Takin me over  
  
Caught up in sorrow  
  
Lost in this song."  
  
No, she wasn't gonna waste her time crying over HIM again. She was going back to that land of stars, try to find this other person, the one man that completely claimed her heart and gave her his. She would search desperately until all the stars went dark.  
  
"But if you don't come back  
  
Come home to me darlin  
  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight  
  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
  
Goodnight"  
  
***  
  
"I'm there at your side,  
  
Apart of all the things you are"  
  
Her thoughts drifted back to the one so suddenly taken from her, the one that had abandoned the whole family for that girl. Ryoko had always been there for him, always at his side, dedicated loyally to him, now more than ever. But he still pushed it away, he didn't want her.  
  
He had told them he was blinded, and he thought he was falling in love with someone from the family, Ryoko knew who. He told them he'd end their pain of waiting by making this final decision, but Ryoko still knew he couldn't let go of HER. Even in her sleep, that confounded woman plagued Ryoko.  
  
But you've got apart of someone else  
  
You've gotta go find  
  
Your shining star"  
  
Yet alas, Ryoko wanted him to be happy.  
  
****  
  
And where was she now? Here, alone and hurt, but she'd never let anyone see that in her, although that's all she wanted, was someone to hold, and tell them how she felt. She needed someone's shoulder to cry on, she needed to be comforted.  
  
"And where are you now  
  
Now that I need you  
  
Tears on my pillow  
  
Wherever you go  
  
Cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
  
You'll never see me fall apart"  
  
More tears. She'd wanted him to come back to her, but now, she wanted that other special someone just as much, if not more. She was torn  
  
Emotions. Ryoko wanted to be numb, unfeeling, paralyzed.  
  
"In the words of a broken heart it's just emotions  
  
Takin me over  
  
Caught up in sorrow  
  
Lost in this song"  
  
Then, suddenly, it was as if someone had hit her on the head with something, a spark went off in her heart as she gazed into a particularly bright star. She wanted him back, the one as free as the stars themselves.  
  
The days of worrying about Tenchi and Yugi and Sakuya were over, let the past be the past. Now, she had moved on as they had, she just wanted him to come back to her.  
  
"But if you don't come back  
  
Come home to me darling"  
  
Nothing was left for her here but a broken heart so she'd leave. It wasn't her Tenchi loved anyway so why stay?  
  
"Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight"  
  
She floated up in the air feeling refreshed, who knew that this could make her feel so good? Around and around she flew in the sky, until she ran into a problem, how to find him. He was in a totally different dimension than her.  
  
Once again, tears started to come. Oh how bad she longed for him.  
  
"Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight"  
  
A shimmering appeared before her and a man with long white hair, short, cat- like ears and features, and shimmering amber eyes appeared before her, smiling brightly. He held her close and whispered soothing words into her ears. He explained to her why he had to leave this dimension and that he struggled to get back to her as soon as possible.  
  
Slowly he bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Ryoko could only utter one word before they kissed again, "Inuyasha". The pair shimmered then disappeared from view, just as he had come.  
  
Beside the one star Ryoko had once gazed at lovingly, another twinkled just as brightly, as if happy to finally have it's place.  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
A/N: so, the whole thing w/the him/her got confusing so I tried to sort it out for you. I proofread it like thousands of times. I really hope you like this and feel free to give any reviews. The song is Emotions redone by Destiny's Child. 


End file.
